This invention relates to a method for making sealants such as a swiggle strip sealant for use in double insulated windows as well as for use in retrofitting single pane windows into double pane windows.
In the process of retrofitting windows it was found desirable to provide a coiled swiggle strip that consisted of a deformable sealant tape that had embedded or enveloped therein a continuous rigid spacer member which permitted its use between panes of glass. Such sealant strip could be unwound and placed along the perimeter of a newly cut glass and because of the sealant strip's adhesive quality would adhere to the surface of such glass around the entire perimeter. The glass and strip would then be placed onto an existing windowpane that was mounted in an existing sash of a building. The sealant strip would bond the two windowpanes together along the perimeter thereof in addition to adhering to the sash leaving a dead air space therebetween. The sealant strip has a desiccant therein to maintain the dead air space moisture free. The instant invention is directed to the method of making a coiled sealant in an economical manner, making it economically feasible to utilize a sealant strip or tape that has adhesive properties.